


Goodbye...Dad

by whythekwehnot



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst and Feels, Fall of Insomnia, Father/Son, Grieving, loss of a parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:47:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21522421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whythekwehnot/pseuds/whythekwehnot
Summary: Noct's reaction when he sees the ruins of Insomnia from the distance.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Goodbye...Dad

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I was thinking about my own Dad; I relate to Noct quite a bit when I write about Regis because I find it easy to let my feelings go into these characters.
> 
> Please point out any errors, I don't bite lol. <3
> 
> Thanks for reading :)

Noctis collapsed on the cold, hard rock looking out at the smoking city he used to call home.

Insomnia had fallen.

His father was dead.

He felt his heart tear into small pieces, each one ripping out of his chest as the hot tears streamed down his face, he knew that the others were stood behind him, he knew that Gladio’s Dad was also gone now, he knew that all of them were grieving for their lost friends, lost home and the old memories in a city that was no more but he couldn’t get up, he couldn’t walk tall or move forward right now.

So he cried and cried for his lost father, the time they would no longer have together, for the few memories he had of when they were able to be just father and son, for the man who he idolised and loved but who always felt slightly distant because of his position. Noct knew he was loved and that Regis did everything he could to give him every chance to be a normal kid – it was how he had met Prompto, going to Insomnia High School rather than having private tutors as was the norm the Crown Prince.

He stared out at the cityscape, smoke billowing upwards to the overcast clouds, casting their grey shadow over the land; it was if the Gods were mourning with Noctis, their grief pouring over Lucis in the form of a terrible storm. Still crying, Noctis remembered back to his sixteenth birthday, when he had been gifted his father’s engine blade – the same blade he had watched Regis cut down enemies with when he had been attacked as a child, before they went to Tenebrae.

_“This sword will protect you my boy, it had been passed down through our bloodline for generations; use it well.” Regis had said to him._

Noct summoned the blade from the armiger then, holding it in both hands and staring at it, tears fell onto the cold metal silently, leaving a wet sheen trailing over the edge. The Prince saw his eyes reflected back at him in the blade, the grey-blue of them the same shade as his fathers. _I should have been here, should have fought by your side. I’m sorry, I will take up your mantle, Dad, trust in me. I’ll make you proud._ He sent the blade back into the armiger with a flick of his hand.

Noctis felt hands on either shoulder, a silent signal from two of his friends that they stood with him always and Ignis stepped into his vision, crouching down to look at him, a sympathetic expression on his face as he reached out with one hand, resting it on Noct’s arm. “Noct…we must move. We are in no state to fight right now.”

He nodded twice, knowing his advisor was only trying to keep them all safe but still resistant to the idea of leaving this place, if he left then they would continue onwards and all he wanted to do at that moment was to scream at the world and take back his home. Ignis spoke again, his words falling on deaf ears as Noct sat there, still absorbed in his own thoughts.

“Noctis” his advisor said again, with more force behind it. He dragged his gaze back to Ignis from the smouldering city over his shoulder and realised that his tears had dried completely, a steel resolve settling in him to retake what was theirs, the pain of losing his father still a rock in his chest.

“Let’s go” he whispered, getting up off the ground and turning his back to the ruined Insomnia.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at Shell! @_Shell_Fire
> 
> I'm friendly, promise :D


End file.
